Perdendo o vovô
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Que Arthur Weasley era fixado em artefatos muggles, isso não era novidade para ninguém. E foi essa fixação que convenceu a Molly e Rose de levarem-no a um shopping, do qual tanto ouvia falar por seus netos. Um simples passeio poderia tornar-se um pesadelo para Rose.


— Tem certeza de que é uma boa ideia, Rose?

Molly Weasley não gostava nem um pouco das manias que seu marido tinha, o seu vício por artefatos muggles.

Como era de se esperar, tendo uma nora nascida muggle, praticamente toda a nova geração da família Weasley tinha um pé nas tecnologias, dando um jeito de funcionarem mesmo em volta de tanta magia.

Suas netas, Dominique e Victoire, tinham um encanto por visitar uma instalação chamada "shopping". Com o passar do tempo, descobriram que tinha de tudo dentro desses lugares, o que fazia com que todos quisessem ir.

E, é claro, não demorou muito para que Arthur ficasse curioso.

— Vó, você estará com a gente! — lembrou-lhe Rose — E não é a primeira vez que vou lá.

Molly fez uma expressão contrariada.

— Admite, você também está curiosa! — brincou Rose.

— Eu não! — ela mentiu, olhando para trás — Arthur, venha logo!

Para sua surpresa, Arthur estava o mais parecido com um muggle do que ela poderia imaginar, a roupa mais discreta que ele tinha era um terno.

— Parece um empresário, vovô! — aprovou Rose, sorrindo.

— Isso é bom? — perguntou Molly, assustada.

— Está perfeito! — ela sorriu, puxando o avô pelo braço — Vamos! Vocês vão adorar!

Molly não conseguia pensar em nenhuma construção bruxa que tivesse tantos andares e lojas. Hogwarts era gigante, mas era um castelo único no mundo. O Ministério da Magia era no subsolo, assim como o St. Mungos era oculto em uma loja, nenhum deles tinha tanto espaço.

— Olhe só, Molly, querida! — Arthur apontou para as escadas rolantes, boquiaberto — Como as do metrô!

— Não me faça passar vergonha — Molly disse entredentes, puxando-o pelo braço, com força.

— Vovô, controle-se! Para as pessoas, isso é completamente normal! — disse Rose, indo na frente deles.

Foi difícil convencer Molly a subir nas escadas rolantes, já que ela ficava paralisada, vendo como elas giravam sem parar, desconfiada.

— Vó, você não vai cair! — disse Rose, quando elas estavam no meio do caminho.

— Não tem nenhuma escada normal por aqui? — perguntou Molly, segurando-se fortemente no corrimão.

— Considerando que as escadas andam em Hogwarts... — Rose disse para si própria, em voz baixa, para que ninguém escutasse.

Por fim, a neta decidiu que seria melhor que fossem de elevador, evitaria tanto transtorno.

— Essa caixa é mágica? — perguntou Arthur, quando saíram, olhando admirado para onde saíram — Estivemos parados o tempo todo...

— Não, essa "caixa" subiu — Rose conteve a vontade de revirar os olhos, puxando o avô pelo braço — Venha! Vamos passear um pouco...

Arthur, com toda a certeza, aproveitou o passeio bem mais do que Molly, que só conseguia olhar para o relógio, vendo a hora que teriam de voltar, para que ela pudesse preparar o jantar.

— Vocês precisam provar os macarons! — disse Rose, empolgada — São muito bons! Venham, vamos pelas escadas mesmo.

— Escadas? — perguntou a avó, temerosa.

— Pegar o elevador para subir dois andares não faz sentido, vovó — respondeu Rose, tentando convencê-la — Será rápido!

Por fim, Molly foi convencida. Arthur foi na frente, encantado por ir sozinho. Rose ajudou sua avó a subir, pela outra escada rolante. Quando chegaram lá em cima, não encontraram o homem.

— Ele deve ter se perdido — disse Rose, um pouco preocupada.

— Que ótimo! — resmungou Molly, irritada.

A ruiva mais nova foi para perto de um homem, perguntando se tinha visto o seu avô.

— Ele subiu com um cara — disse Rose, voltando para perto da avó.

— Sequestraram o seu avô!

O que Molly mais queria, naquele momento, era encontrar o marido, e puxa-lo pelas orelhas até em casa.

— Vou ligar para ele — decidiu Rose, revirando os olhos.

Ela puxou o estranho objeto, celular, do bolso da calça, digitando o número do avô, que exibia aquele objeto com todo o orgulho, desde que o ganhou de seus netos.

— Ele não atende... — ela murmurou, mas Molly escutou-a mesmo assim.

— Pelas barbas de Merlin! — a idosa fechou os olhos — Mas isso toca tão alto! E ele não larga esse negócio!

— Vamos procurá-lo, eles subiram um andar — Rose pegou-a pelo braço, antes de seguir pelas escadas rolantes.

Caminharam por todo o andar, até passarem pela praça de alimentação, onde avistaram a inconfundível cabeleira ruiva rala.

— Molly, Rose! — Arthur viu-as, acenando, empolgado.

— Eu vou mata-lo — disse Molly, indo rapidamente na direção dele.

— Espere, vó! — Rose correu atrás dela.

Assim que chegaram onde ele e um rapaz estavam sentados, Rose parou de caminhar, olhando de olhos arregalados para o jovem, enquanto Molly, sem prestar atenção nisso, olhou furiosa para o marido.

— Onde você se meteu? — ela bradou, as mãos na cintura — Subiu as escadas e nem nos esperou! Sumiu!

— Este jovem me ajudou! Estava me ensinando como se mexe no _celar_ — Arthur disse, sem parecer incomodado pelo jeito irritado da esposa.

— Celular — corrigiu Rose.

— Olá, Rose! **—** disse o rapaz loiro, sorrindo de lado.

Molly franziu o cenho, olhando para a neta.

— Vocês se conhecem? — perguntou, desconcertada.

— Scorpius Malfoy, vó! — disse Rose, desanimada — Vó, Scorpius. O que você está fazendo aqui?

— O mesmo que você — o loiro retrucou, afastando-se — Eu preciso ir. Até logo!

— Puxa, esse jovem parece muito simpático — disse Arthur, confuso.

— Vamos embora! — disse Molly, entredentes, levantando-o da cadeira.

Rose não prestou atenção na briga dos avós, parecia mais interessada no motivo que levou um Malfoy a visitar um shopping. Percebendo o distanciamento dos avós, apressou-se em acompanhá-los, voltando sua atenção inteiramente para eles.

Não poderia perdê-los novamente.


End file.
